Truly, Madly, Deeply
by Leona Blake
Summary: Update! Chapter Six is now up! Two more chapters left. Please Read and Review! (plot: K+K Kaoru's ex fiance comes back, Kenshin goes off on a trip, what will happen?)
1. Part One

A/N: Ok this is my first Rurouni Kenshin fan fiction…I hope everyone likes…J 

Dedicated to Alex, if you weren't such a jerk, I never would have written this story. And to Savage Garden, God bless you're singing…

Italics: A character's thoughts Bold: Something said loudly Underline:  Something is being emphasized 

Truly, Madly, Deeply

Kenshin stood on the bridge crossing over to the town and watched the sunset. Orange and red highlighted the sky as the deep yellow sun melted into the high mountains and forest, which the river disappeared into. _I need to do this, and until I do, I cannot allow Kaoru to be more then a friend._ Kenshin turned and smiled at the oncoming group of people. Sano, Yahiko, Megumi, and Kaoru. Dear Kaoru, the one person who accepted him for who he really was. Yahiko ran up ahead down the road in the direction of the dojo, and Megumi and Sano stopped with Kaoru. 

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Sano smiled as spoke in a softer voice then usual, "Megumi and I are going to go for a walk, but you can bet I'll be there for breakfast Kenshin!" And with that Sano and Megumi wandered off back towards town. Leaving Kenshin and Kaoru to walk back to the dojo together.

"It must be nice," Kaoru spoke for what seemed like the first time that evening, "to be in love I mean. They look so happy together, and it makes me wonder what it would be like to love, and be loved in return." Kenshin looked up suddenly, a pang of guilt ringing through his body. 

"Kaoru-dono?" He looked up, praying that she wouldn't get mad…

"Yes, what is it Kenshin?" She looked up worried, his voice had changed suddenly, and it had become huskier.

"I need to go back to Kyoto." 

Kaoru gasped, of all the things he could have said right then…KYOTO! _NO HE CAN'T HE…JUST…NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!_

"How soon?" Kaoru then and there made a silent vow not to look worried.

"Well, tomorrow morning would be best, right after breakfast. And I think that I shall be gone for about two weeks. I hope you and Yahiko will be able to last that long doing your own laundry." Kenshin started to laugh, and Kaoru did to relieved that he was planning on returning.

"Well I managed before you came, I think we'll pull through." Kaoru giggled. Suddenly she felt Kenshin take up her hand. "Kenshin?"

He pulled away, "I'm dreadfully sorry Kaoru-dono. I didn't mean to…"

"Kenshin, shut up." Kaoru grabbed his hand and smiled, "It's really ok." Kenshin smiled back at her, his fiery red hair waving in the cool night breeze.

~~~

As the two got back to the dojo, the saw a small commotion going on inside the gates. The couple ran inside to find Yahiko being beaten and a tall lean person standing in front yelling at him.

"AGAIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"HE LIVES HERE NOW LAY OFF!" Kaoru ran up in front of Yahiko and glared at the men about to pound her. 

"Just try it." Kaoru looked up to see Kenshin pulling out his sword. Suddenly he was up in the air, and not even moments later all three men were down. Only their leader still standing there with a dull expression.

"Kaoru-san, I didn't mean to beat the boy, I just thought he was a thief. You left your dojo so empty. I'm sorry." The man looked at Kaoru, and she strained to see him in the dark. 

"W-W-Who are you?" 

"Don't tell me you forgot about me, after all we were through together. Koishii, you couldn't have forgotten."

"**YUKIO!" **Kaoru just about fainted, "What are **you** doing here?" 

"Koishii, I thought you'd be glad to see me." The man smiled."

"I AM glad to see you, where have you been!" Kaoru flung herself in his arms, "OH! I've missed you so much! Come in! Kenshin can you please make some tea?"

Kenshin nodded, dumbstruck that some man called Kaoru koishii, and found himself a stranger in Kaoru's presence. "H-Hai." Kenshin walked up the steps into the house, then turned around and summoned Yahiko to come with him. 

~~~

Hour's later laughter could still be heard through the halls of the dojo. Apparently, during the war, Kaoru's father had been worried about her safety and instead of letting her choose her husband; he pre-arranged a marriage with a young boy's parents that lived in the city. Yukoi was that boy.  However, with the death of Kaoru's parents, Yukio's parents decided that the plans were off, and moved away. When Kaoru was about fifteen Yukio came back and renewed the engagement. But then three years later left to serve in the war. He had never returned.

"So, that is what happened koishii, I am sorry I did not return to you." Yukio had just finished giving a full account of what had happened. 

"It's alright, Kenshin, Yahiko, Sano, and Megumi have kept me company." And after that followed a detailed account of the story of how the Kenshin gumi came to be.

~~~

"I know you know and love these people, but I feel odd about a bunch of men, and that…woman living here."

"But Megumi doesn't live here, and neither does Sano. And Kenshin saved my life when you weren't here, I let him live with me because it was the best I could offer in return."

"And the brat?" 

"He's not a brat, he's obnoxious, but he isn't that bad, and he's a little brother to me, closer then Ayame and Sazume and that says something!" Kaoru couldn't believe she was having this conversation, he had only returned that evening and he was already giving her orders. "You have just arrived and you do not have the power over me that you used to. This is MY dojo, and I'll whatever the hell I want with it!" Kaoru whispered roughly. "And furthermore, I am no longer your fiancé so stay here if you wish, buy don't get too comfortable! I don't want you here for too long. I have feelings for the person that was here for me when I actually needed him." With that final statement Kaoru stomped off to her room, and slammed the souji. _ARG! He's always like this; I had been hoping that he changed. But he's till the jerk that tricked me into an engagement! Well this time I'm not as naive!_ And with those thoughts Kaoru drifted off to sleep. 

~~~

The next morning Kenshin got up and went off to make breakfast, he found Yukio sitting at the table sipping tea. They bid each other good morning and Kenshin started working on breakfast.

"So she loves you now." Yukio stated into the dryness and heat of the morning. Kenshin looked up from the pot of rice he was about to set onto the table.

"What do you mean by that statement Yukio-kun?" Kenshin looked puzzled, but quickly calculated he meant his beloved Kaoru, who he was about to ask to marry him, right after he said his good-byes that is.

"You know what I mean battosai." Kenshin quickly turned away.

"Kaoru-dono, yes, I-I hope she does…" Kenshin looked back at Yukio, he no longer seemed a solemn man that he had the night before. _And I love her back…_ Just then Yahiko and Sano entered the kitchen and Yukio smiled happily at the two and stood to introduce himself to Sano.

~~~

"I'm leaving right now." Kenshin stated once the flurry of the morning had ended and everyone was eating his or her breakfast.

Shocked looks came from everyone but Kaoru, who just smiled and continued sipping her tea. 

"Do not look so worried, I will return in two weeks. But I need to do something in Kyoto, and then I will return with a surprise for everyone." Kenshin added as he looked at Kaoru, his eyes filling with tears of joy to finally ask her to marry him. He looked down and his bangs covered his eyes as he blinked the tears away…

~~~

"Well, so long everyone." Kenshin looked up at the gumi smiling. Kaoru had made him leave some things behind like his fighting yukata. **"It makes me more sure you'll come back this time"** she has said…

Kenshin turned to leave; he took two, three steps, and suddenly felt someone hugging him from behind.

"Don't take too long, dear." Kaoru released him. And Kenshin Himura left Tokyo.

"And now with the battosai gone," Yukio turned to the gumi, "the dojo and its owner are mine again."

TBC…

:) I hope you like it so far!


	2. Part Two

A/N I have to say that I have never gotten so many reviews in such a short notice! THANK YOU! 

**::special thanks to a certain unnamed reader and marstanuki::**

Please check the first chapter to see what italics, bold, and underlines mean ;)

Truly, Madly, Deeply

Sano and Yahiko wandered into the Akabeko, Tae came up to serve them.

"Where's Kaoru-chan?" Tae asked realizing that without Kaoru, she would not be paid for the food OR her services.

"She's being held under house-arrest." Sano mumbled while poking at the table with the preset chopsticks. 

"Her ex-fiancé came and kicked us all out, I'm living with this jerk now." Yahiko added while trying to blink back tears, "Why didn't you just beat the guy to a pulp?!" He glared daggers at Sano.

"Look, I told you kid, it's not my battle to fight. You can fight him, Kaoru is basically your big sister after all, and Kenshin can fight for her, she's his crush and fiancé-to-be. But it just isn't Megumi's battle to fight, or mine in that case. If anything, Kaoru needs to beat him off herself, if only Kenshin was still here."

Tae looked on with watering eyes, she dropped the pot she was holding in her hands and ran off into the kitchen to find Tsubame. And then after informing Tsubame not to charge Sano for the food, ran off for the dojo.

"What's up with her?" Tsubame came up to Yahiko. And received a similar story, "Kaoru's ex-fiancé came home and waited till Kenshin left for Kyoto, and then he hit her on the head and knocked her out, and then he told Megumi and Sano to leave and never come back. And then he kicked me out too. Lucky Sano was waiting for me." Yahiko slammed his fist down on the table. "IT'S NOT FIAR!! Why did he have to kick **ME** out?" 

"Shhh…. Yahiko, please don't attract to much attention." Tsubame looked around and smiled at the other visitors of the restaurant that had turned to see what all the yelling was about.

"Yahiko, did you get a look at how strong he himself was when he first found you in the house?"

"No, he just told his henchmen to start beating me up." Yahiko looked spiteful. "Probably too weak to actually do something to me himself."

"No." Sano looked grim, "I saw what his muscles look like, he's strong, stronger then me. You saw how long it took Kenshin to take me out. This fight will be a difficult one."

"Maybe we should go get Aoish and Misao? And get Kenshin on the way, he'll be certain to stop by and see them if he's in Kyoto. I just don't think that Kaoru will be able to stand his treatment."

Sano nodded his head, and got up. "Tsubame, thanks for putting up with us, but don't bother with the food, we need to go see Megumi, and all three of us will come back later." With that Sano strolled out the door.

Tsubame looked at Yahiko and winked, "Don't worry Yahiko-chan, you'll save Kaoru-san, I just know you will." Tsubame turned on her heal and walked back into the Akabeko without another word.

_~~~_

_I hope everyone is ok, I feel terrible about lying to them about where I'm going, but if I told Kaoru that I was going to say my farewell's to Tomoe, she'd get upset, and she'd also get ideas about why I'm going…_Kenshin kept thinking thoughts upon thoughts. He had a nagging to go back, _I don't like that Yukio, he seems somewhat ruthless, and perhaps it was a bad idea to leave them all._ But Kenshin brushed off his thoughts and continued to walk towards the direction of Kyoto, meaning to take a detour to Tomoe's grave.

_~~~_

"Kaoru-san! Kaoru-san!" Tae was knocking on the front door of the dojo, no answer. Finally she heard some movement from inside. The door opened and Kaoru came out onto the porch. She looked awful, she had bruises all over he body, and Tae could make out some dry blood on the side of he head. But despite the painful look, Kaoru smiled and looked so happy to see Tae.

"Tae-san, what are you doing here?" Kaoru's voice was a hoarse whisper.

"I heard what happened to you," Tae whispered in return. "How are you holding up?"

"I'll survive, I just wish Kenshin was here, Yukio is sleeping his hang-over off right now…" Kaoru trailed off sadly looking behind her as she thought she heard some movement in the house.

"Oh Kaoru-san!" Tae whispered even more quietly, "Sano and Yahiko feel so helpless, they are talking about going off to find Kenshin, Aoish, Misao-chan to bring back enough strong people to save you from this monster."

"Tae-san, please, go. I don't want him to find you here, he's a very strong man, he's gotten even stronger since the war, I don't want anything horrible to happen to you."

"Kaoru-san, maybe you should run, now, while he's sleeping! Hide in the forest somewhere, we'll take care of you. Please, I can not bear to see you like this." Kaoru just shook her head,

"Running will only piss him off, he'll find me, a-and…" Kaoru couldn't hold back tears anymore. She started sobbing, "Please just get Megumi to go to the police, and get a warrant for his arrest or something…" Kaoru looked pleadingly at Tea, just then the heard moaning coming from the house, and with a final farewell, Kaoru ran inside to find out what was wrong.

~~~

"Megumi, we've gotta do SOMETHING!" Yahiko was loosing patience, Kaoru was in there being beaten to a pulp by some guy, and all they were doing about it was talking calmly as if they were choosing a kimono dress for Kaoru's birthday. At least they were finally sitting at the Akabeko and eating for the first time since Kenshin's breakfast.  

Just then Tae ran into the Akabeko looking ill and disgruntled. "You have to hurry and save her! He's beating her! And she was bleeding! She needs medical assistance! And he needs to be arrested!" Tae broke down into tears and summed up what Kaoru had told her.

TBC…..the next chapter will be pretty long;) I hope everyone liked….


	3. Part Three

AN: ok, first off, in this fic, italics are going to represent three things, so you don't get confused: Thoughts, song lyrics, and ghostly sounds/voices.

Truly, Madly, Deeply

Part Three

            Kenshin slowly strolled down the packed dirt road towards the old barn where Tomoe had died. He didn't smile; his lips were pursed and white with tension.  He looked about nervously, and fidgeted with the hilt of his sword. A small branch snapped near by, and words started to pour out of an invisible time gap.

_I follow the night._

_Can't stand the light._

_When will I begin?_

_To live…again…_

            A ghostly voice echoed through out the diminutive forested area near by. Slowly Kenshin advanced to the resonance.

"Tomoe? Are you there? Please answer me!" a figure stepped out from a large bush, Kenshin stood there stock still holding his breath as his mind ambivalently screamed to him about his past. "TOMOE?!" the figure came closer.

She was a pale green color, her robes still stained with crimson blood, and it was cold to just look at her, as she brought the air down several degrees with her existence. Each breath she took was quite, but when she breathed out, it was a white mist. She looked tranquil, monotonous to all affection. Her hair lacked the lively silkiness, and she no longer smelled of pungent perfume, but of dead leaves, and earth. When she spoke her voice was melodious and even, not stern or drowning, as you would think it to be.

"_Kenshin? Is that you? It's so cold, please hold me." _Tomoe came closer up to Kenshin, holding her upper arms with her hands.

"Tomoe, why? How are you alive?" Kenshin uttered silently, wondering if he had perhaps fallen asleep along the road somewhere.

"_I am in your memory Kenshin, it's so cold here. Kenshin, you have found someone warm to stay with you. You insist on holding on to me. Your memory is cold, cloudy, why won't let me rest in piece, just forget me Kenshin, go to the one who keeps you warm."_

"Kaoru? You mean Kaoru?"

"_Hai, Kaoru…do not feel guilty, I will always remember that I died saving you from the assassin's dagger, don't take that memory from me Kenshin, live a happy life…please…do so for me…"_

Kenshin became rigid once again, as Tomoe slowly came up to him. She was frozen, and her touch was icy and bitter. And yet, Kenshin felt himself loose much shame that had gathered over the years.

"_Go home to her, hold her, love her as you once loved me. Change nothing, just remember, trust is everything, and without it, all hope is gone. Kenshin, think, deeply…who is it that you do not trust?"_

Tomoe slowly parted from the small, intimate hug; she left him leaving an arctic kiss on his open flesh. Nothing but a slight hushed breeze. And yet, silently the wind finished Tomoe's song, and as Kenshin awoke, it started fading…

One day I'll fly away 

_Leave all this to yesterday_

_What more could your love do for me_

_When will love be through with me_

_Why live life, from dream to dream_

_And dread the day_

_When dreaming…._

_Ends…_

_One day I'll fly away…._

Slowly Kenshin's eyes flittered open, and as the cool night breeze began to lift, and dawn rose once again, he started towards the dojo. _God bless you Tomoe, I'll kill myself if something happens to sweet, innocent…warm Kaoru…_

AN: really short I know, but, its all starting to come together….i predict another three, maybe four chapters, I apologize that the earlier chapters weren't very descriptive…I'll make the last ones really good! And if you have any suggestions, plz tell me in ur review…


	4. Part Four

This chapter is out thanks to Naomi, (*smiles*) and therefore I dedicate this chapter as well as the rest of the story to her. Thanks for your support dear, it really helped me out.

Truly, Madly, Deeply

Leona Blake

Dedicated to: Naomi

For the first time in days, silence fell upon the calmed area neighboring an aged old dojo in the fringes of Tokyo, Japan. The sun had not yet touched the morning atmosphere with its rays of golden colors. Only the luminous cherry and buttery yellow had just begun their daily removal of the tranquil night. A bright star still shining in the sky, Venus, the first speck to come out at night, and the last to disappear in the morning stood out radiantly among the sullen blue and violet colors left of the still darkness.

Kamiya Kaoru slowly lifted herself from her futon; sore from the beating she had received the night before. It had been three days now since Yukio's arrival, and Kenshin's departure from the dojo. Yukio had kicked out Sano and Yahiko from her home, telling them that they were no longer welcome there. Tears filled her eyes at the memory, he had held her down to the floor with his foot and had hollered for them to leave. _KUSO! If only I was stronger…I could have stopped him, I wouldn't be suck a mess…_Kaoru thought to herself, loathing her weakness more and more. 

Lost in her thoughts, Kaoru didn't notice her loose grip on the apple she was slicing for her breakfast. Yukio was in bed, and by the sound of his snoring was going to remain like that for at least another four or five hours. As another tear slid down her face, Kaoru's grip slipped and the apple fell to the floor and rolled to the door. Kaoru began to follow silently. Somehow, the apple managed to roll through the dojo, and into the courtyard before stopping in the dirt. As Kaoru bent to pick it up she realized that she was outside the building of her dojo, and ten more steps would have her outside the main gate. 

Ten minutes a fearful Kaoru was halfway to the main part of the city, her destination; The Akabeko.

***

"Kaoru-chan!" Tai yelped as she opened the front door in surprise, "how did you run away? I thought you said he would track you down…"

"He's asleep Tai-san, I need your help, I can't take his beatings anymore, I have to find Kenshin, I'm just worried that I'll never get to Kyoto in time, Yukio was one of the best trackers before the war, I'm _afraid_ to ask how good he is now. So I need to find Sano at least, throw Yukio off my tracks for a bit, just enough for me to get a head start to Kyoto."

"I'm sorry Kaoru, but, Yahiko and Sano left for Kyoto in search of Kenshin yesterday morning…" Tai opened the door more and let Kaoru in; Megumi was standing behind Tai already waiting with bandages and medicine to help her bruises go away.

"Kaoru, dear come here and let me see how bad it is, Tai darling go get some of your dads clothes, and get something old and worn. Now Kaoru, all you can do is catch up to Sano and Yahiko now, and with them by your side I'm sure you'll be better off then hiding here." Megumi stated as-a-matter-of-factly and began to bandage Kaoru professionally. 

As soon as Tai came back they dressed Kaoru as a boy, and told her that she should travel quickly making as few stops and leaving behind as few things as she can. Packing her up with travel food the told her to run around aimlessly at first to loose her smell at first and then to hurry and catch up to Yahiko and Sano. 

Quietly they said their good-byes and hugs Kaoru ran off towards the forest with a heavy heart full of fear.

Megumi turned to Tai, "We have to cover up her sent, start cooking things as fast as you can, we'll open two-three hours early today, and I'll go wash out the floors and tables with this special smelling soap." And thus the two set off to work.

~~~

"OI! BAKA! ARE YOU SURE THIS IS THE RIGHT DIRECTION?!" Yahiko bellowed at Sano for the tenth time in the past hour, they had been wandering around for several hours now and seemed to walk by the same tree each time the started off again.

"Yea, I'm sure kid. I wouldn't get lost at a time like this…" Sano said reassuring himself as well as his anxious companion….

~~~

Meanwhile Kenshin slowly made his way up to the dojo, traveling at a faster speed then when he had left he covered a four day distance in one night, with the thought that Kaoru was hurt…

As he walked up to the dojo, he decided not to go inside, simply look around make sure everything was peaceful. He smelled a familiar wafting smell of Kaoru's cooking. And telling by the silence and lack of Kaoru's sent from within the house she was out buying tofu. Kenshin shrugged to himself _of course everything is fine, why wouldn't it be…since when do I listen to dreams in any case…_Kenshin smiled at his thought and prepared to head off. One thing bothered him, the smell of blood seemed rather thick in the area, but then it could have been just another fight between Kaoru and Yahiko. 

With those thoughts Kenshin took off at twice his previous speed towards his original destination _I'll be home soon, I promise…_

***

Kaoru had been running like crazy through the forest for hours now, and decidedly was about to head towards Kyoto herself when she heard a branch snap behind her. Kaoru began to run faster realizing her worst fear was inevitable now. A hand reached out and grabbed her around the stomach and immediately another hand covered her mouth to suffocate her screams.

A cool, melodious voice echoed through the forest, "Hello princess…"

TBC


	5. Part Five

Truly Madly Deeply

Leona Blake

Part Five: The Beginning of the End…

Kaoru woke up taking in the view of her surroundings. The last thing she could remember was being snatched from behind, and then a blinding pain, before her world went dark. As Kaoru adjusted herself, she noticed from the lack of pain she expected that her kidnappers were gentle with her. 

The room she was in looked like an old fashioned tea house, clean, polished wooden floors, he futon was covered in silks and other delicates, and she noticed that she had been washed, her hair had been left down, and that she was wearing a silk yukata with pink designs on it. Kaoru's stomach turned as she remembered that a _man_ had actually done the kidnapping.

No sooner had her thoughts actually formed when to sweet looking young girls her own age came into the room.

"Is the young princess satisfied with her sleeping accommodations? Master had this all arranged for you."

"I'm…fine…thanks…why am I here?" Kaoru looked edgily at the young girl whom had spoken to her.

"Master will see you and explain in a minute, until then we have to dress you and make you look appropriate for your purpose."

Kaoru nodded bleakly. She had not been tied up, meaning that either very strong number of guards were walking around her imprisonment, or she could leave at will. Kaoru decided that in the least, these girls were engaging and wouldn't be able to inflict harm upon her in any way. Slowly Kaoru permitted the girls to help her dress into appropriate kimono, a lovely silk design of high mountain peaks in a luminous gray color, surrounded by an overwhelmingly designed sunrise full of yellows and pinks. A Grey Obi with pink lining and lace went long with it, and finally a gray hair sash with pink sakura petals went into her hair.

"THERE! You're ready!" the second girl, whose name was Oya stated, finally satisfied with Kaoru's appearance, "I shall go and summon Master…" She smiled pleasantly as she left the room; meanwhile the second girl put away the futon and nodded to Kaoru.

"Follow me princess, sessha will show you to the room where Master will meet you." Kaoru cringed at the familiar term 'sessha' being used by someone other then Kenshin.

Kaoru followed the young girl into the hallway, which was just as old fashioned, and still very well preserved, and upon reaching the right shoji screen, she was showed into a more modern looking room, within which sat a cool looking man with dark red hair that reminded Kaoru of old crusted blood.

"Princess, hello, welcome to my home. My name is Sesshomaru, please, join me over breakfast while I explain to you why you were so rudely kidnapped and brought here."

Kaoru looked that the man who called himself Sesshomaru, he did not look like the man she had been kidnapped by. Fearing that disobedience would only earn her beatings, or death, Kaoru sat down at the heavily polished table and smiled at her host, "Thank you for being so polite, but perhaps before you begin what ought to be a very good story, please explain to me why everyone calls me princess…"

Sesshomaru grinned at the question, "What inquisitiveness, are you not afraid of me princess? I shall tell you, young miss, when the time is right, when the story gets there."

"My name, as I said is Sesshomaru, I was good friends with your fiancé, Yukio, during the war, however, he seems to have forgotten what friendship meant in those days. He was my very best friend; we were to two greatest battosai on the imperialist's side. The only one greater was your friend Kenshin, the legendary hitokiri battosai. But after the war, hitokiri disappeared, and Yukio and I had to split our ways. Yukio, mad with anger that he was not considered the most powerful of all battosai, took off to look for your friend Kenshin, while I began to attempt to clear my family's good name of the blood I had put upon it through out my sightless battosai days.

"I have heard of Kenshin a great deal in the past several years, I have heard that you have be-friend him. Even certain rumors reached me that you were more then friends, the wildest yet was that he was _living with you _… but in any case… Yukio, even more outraged by this…decided to kill both of you. By the bruises you had when you got here, I can tell he got close. You have been asleep for a week, princess.

"As for you being called a princess? Well, to everyone here, you are of very high prestige …and I for one regard you with great pride, you should hear the wonderful things people say about you. 'The one who tamed the demon.' 'The beauty that conquered the beast.' And many other such things…to those who still feared the great hitokiri battosai, you are a heroin. 

"Now we come to why you are here. I would be honored if you would allow me to protect you until Kenshin finishes his business in Kyoto. I fear it is very unsafe for you anywhere else."

Kaoru nodded, she had understood what was coming from the moment he had started talking.

"Shadou, come here!" A sudden whoosh of wind and a handsome young man, also Kaoru's age stood beside her.

"Yes master?" Kaoru jumped ten feet into the air, it was the same voice as the one her kidnapper had.

"Shadou, I want you to track down Sanosuke and Yahiko, tell them to go to Aoish and Misao, and then come here, Aoish will know what to do. If the meet Kenshin on the way good, if not I need you to go to the dojo, stay there for a week, see if Kenshin shows up, if he does not return in one week, return her."

"Hai, Master…" The man disappeared…


	6. Part Six

Truly Madly Deeply

Written By:

Leona Blake 

The dark azure night slowly gave way to the cherry and buttery yellow of the morning sky. A nightingale began a tender melancholy song, which weaved its way through the hidden shrine. Kaoru lay on her futon, her form rising and falling with each breath. Her skin shown with an unearthly glow and her hair reflected the brilliant sunshine, which burst in through the window behind her. Kaoru wore a silken pink robe that touched her skin with a heavenly softness. The pink dressing gown was held together with a loose velvet sash around her waist. Her eyes were open, taking in the freshly waxed hardwood floor, the sent of a cooking breakfast wafted heavily through her room. 

_I follow the night…_

_Can't stand the light…_

_When will I begin…_

_To live…_

_Again…_

Kaoru gradually sat up in her bed. She turned her head to the corner where the voice seemed to grow from. There in the corner of the room stood a form of a girl, not much older then Kaoru herself. 

"Wh-Who are you?" Kaoru whimpered through a half shut mouth. Struggling to not look as frightened as she really was.

"_My name is Tomoe…I was once Kenshin's lover…_"The girl looked sullenly at Kaoru, her eyes blank, her face white, her lips an ungodly purple. Her kimono was old and tattered, and there was a large stain of dried blood where the heart should have been.

"What do you want?" Kaoru gasped at the ethereal figure.

"_To warn you…Kenshin is in danger! You must help! HELP HIM!" _Tomoe began to glow, a bright light forming out of her stomach. Before either girl could do anything, she was gone, and Kaoru was still sitting there, afraid. 

***

Sesshomaru sat in idle silence, sipping his tea from a decorated glass dish. I form of Kaoru appeared in the doorway. Slowly she came forward face a shade paler then usual, nonetheless unnoticeable by the cream colored kimono donning her slim figure. 

"Ohayo gozaimus Sesshomaru-sama." Kaoru bowed graciously before her munificent provider. 

"Ohayo Kaoru-san, you look pale, is everything alright?" Sesshomaru sent a worried glance in her direction, which was politely overlooked by Kaoru's slight shaking of the head.

"Nothing to be worried about Sesshomaru-sama. I was wondering however, if you would be so kind as to provide me with a training gi and a full-length sword. Preferably something similar in size, weight, and shape to the bokken used to train. And if possible a confined area where I can train is solitude." Kaoru stated her wants carefully, as though she had long since practiced what she was going to say.

"Of course we can afford you with such items, however, if it is curiosity that killed the cat, then I fear I won't be living very long. Why would a lady like yourself be in need of a sword, so suddenly?" Sesshomaru pointed out the last statement about her abrupt request in an almost false astonishment.

"My father had not always believed that the sword is there to protect. Long before he opened his school he had been skillfully trained with a real sword for the very real reason of killing. I feel that there is more that I can do, rather then sitting here and being pampered while others cover my tracks and protect me. I feel that I can be doing more. When I was little my father taught me to use a bokken, and I have perfected my abilities into a more improved style then the Kamiya Kashin. Regrettably I now find myself in a position where my child like style will be of no help against these monsters that hunt my friends and me. I now need the Saisei Akui [reborn malice] style, the perfected Kamiya Kashin, no longer with a bokken, but with a real sword."  Kaoru huffed a breath through her mouth as she finally came to an end of her speech.

Sesshomaru gazed gloomily at the child before him. Her tresses were in an elaborately designed bow that made her cheekbones seem more prominent. With a flick of his wrist a guard appeared and Sesshomaru repeated Kaoru's requests. Not even minutes later two maids entered carrying a fighting gi and sword. The guard held back in the corridor.

"Ki-su will lead you to the training room, otherwise the rest of the shrine is up to your uses. I must admit Kaoru-san; I did not expect you to rise up like this. What ever planted the seed in your head that made you like this, may it rest in heaven for all of eternity." Suddenly a chill came over the room and there seemed for a moment to be light emitting from Kaoru's body as a long unappeased soul finally entered the body which was once meant to be her re-incarnation. 

~~~ Far away along the road near an old field where once stood a barn….~~~

Kenshin abruptly gasped for air, it was a jarring feeling, as though two halves had finally joined.

Well? What did you think? Please review! I know it's felt like forever after eternity since I last wrote, but sophmore year unexpectedly took off with an overwhelming start and I have barely had time to write at all. I'm warning all the people that say they read my things ;) there's only two chapters left.  :D PEACE!

~Leona S. Blake~


End file.
